Degrassi Our Way season 1
by torilovesmunro405
Summary: This is a little story me and my cousin are writing. We mixed 2 of our favorite shows together and added 3 people into it because we can. were awesome like that. i hope you enjoy this. please leave reviews and tell me if there is anything you think we need to work on. okay enjoyyy :D


** Hey guys and gals! i'm new to Fanficton so sorry lol but me and my cousin wrote this and are Still writing! you can follow my cousins account

DegrassiBoyLyfe

he is currently posting about a story hes writing himself about Degrassi being in the Big Brother house!

Back to this story, we added ouselves and our best friend Emily to the story because it's always been our dream to go to Degrassi but because the luck we have we live in Michigan :'(

Hope you like it! Please leave reviews on how we are doing! **

Emily and Tori walk into the Dot.

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Emily asks Tori

"What, what do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine " Tori replies trying to sound cheerful

" Drop it, every time something is bothering you, you get that confused and depressed look in your face and when ever someone asks you about it you pretend to be happy for a whole 15 seconds then go back to the confused and depressed look."

" Wow, have i ever mentioned how i hate how well you know me?"

" Tell me what's wrong!"

" Fine! Okay, so at prom Eli and I, might or might not have kissed." Tori says in a whisper.

" OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS KI...?"

"Shhhhh! Nobody knows but me and him and now you. Nobody can know. I mean he probably don't even remember, we were both drunk."

"Wait, you guys went t prom with different dates, ended up hanging out together, getting drunk and then kissing?"

" Yea pretty much."

" well?"

"Well what?"

"2 things 1. what kind of kiss? and 2. How was it?" Emily asks cheerfully

" Well..."

" It was bad wasn't it?" Emily says with a disappointing look

" Not one bit! We were full on making out! Like 100% full on! It was absolutely Amazing!"

" Oh my gosh, so you guys could have.. You knoww, Did the dirty?"

"Yea probably... Do you think he remembers?" Tori asks with a concerned look

* phone rings*

" Hey Dallas, What's up?" Emily answers " O-Okay! I'll be there in a minute damn!"

" Dallas needs me at home." Emily says while hanging up the phone " Text me later! Byee "

" Okay Dallas, what do you want? I was with Tori discussing some important things." Emily says walking in the door

" I'm sure her obsessing over her and Eli's kiss can wait. Plus what do you think texting is for?" Dallas say sarcastically

" Well if texting is for that, why didn't you ju... Wait, how do you know about their kiss?" Emily exclaims

"When I was online earlier Adam accidentally sent me a message saying ' OH MY GOD YOU AND TORI MADE OUT !?' Then he told Eli and they added me to the conversation."

"Holy shit! What did he say!?"

" Can't tell ya sis but what shirt should i wear on my date with Alli?"

* shows a blue shirt with white stripes and a black aeropostal shirt*

" Definitely the blue!" Emily replies with a smirk

Drew walks up to Emily smiling

"Hey my handsome man."

* Emily says while going in for a kiss but gets a hug*

"Hey babe, you ready for your big audition ?"

"Hell yeah i'm ready!" Emily Exclaims

Tori texts Emily

" Hey meet me at the dot after your audition! Good luck bby momma ;)"

" Hello ms. Emily Saunders, how was your day?" the director of the hunger games asks

" My day is great, really great. How is your day?" Emily asks shakily

" Fine, are you ready to start?"

" I was born ready! haha"

* they begin reading lines *

Katniss ( aka Emily) " you too? Can't sleep?"

Peeta ( aka the director for now) : "no... Of course not."

Katniss: "I'm sorry... about earlier."

Peeta: " It's okay... I'm sorry to ( looks down at capitol people) look at them. Throwing a party."

Katniss: " Yeah, and it's all for us."

Peeta: " I just don't want them to change me you know.."

Katniss: " How could they change you?"

Peeta : " don't know... Turn me into something i'm not..."

Katniss: " So you wont kill anyone?"

Peeta: " No i'm sure i would.. Just like anyone else when the time came but... If i'm gonna die I wanna still be me."

Katniss: " I just can't afford to think like that... I have my sister."

" Okay, stop!" The director says with a faint laugh

" Did i do something wrong sir? " Emily asks as her hands start to shake

It shows Tori at the Dot on her laptop

" ooh look who it is" Eli says with his sexy half smile

" Eli, What are you doing here?" Tori replies trying not to blush

" What? I can't come get some coffee at a local coffee place?"

" I never said that but i am asking you to get me a cappuccino ;) "

" I will , on one condition."

"Okay what?"

" You let me sit with you and not focus on whatever your doing the whole time."

" I don't know... paying attention to you isn't exactly easy" Tori says sarcastically

" haha very funny" Eli says while walking up to the counter

it shows Dallas waiting outside the movie theater with a pink rose

" Where the hell is she? The movie started a half hour ago!"

* picks up phone and calls Alli*

" i'm sorry i cant get to the phone right now, Leave a message after the beep..."

" Straight to voicemail? What the fuck!"

* Shows Eli and Tori at the Dot *

" Haha , Okay I can promise you that never happened!" Tori says nearly crying because of what Eli said when she notices Alli walk into the Dot

" Hey, Alli!" Tori says

"Hey guys what's up?"

Eli and Tori exchange confused looks.

" Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Dallas? Like an hour ago?" Eli asks

" SHIT! I totally forgot I've been so busy working on my science I lost track of time!"

* Alli walks outside while turning her phone back on and calling Dallas back*

" Look who's finally calling back" Dallas says while answering the phone

" Hey"

" Dallas i'm so sorry! I was busy in the lab, I lost track of time"

" It's fine.. How about we set something up for a different day? Like tomorrow night?

" Dallas i don't think-"

" C'mon it'll be great . We can do whatever you want! I'll pay for everything!"

"Dallas let me finish!"

" Sorry , Go on"

" I don't think that's a good idea.. I think we should just be friends..."

" Alli..."

" I'm to busy Dallas! I'm focusing on school, last time i tried to date and focus on school, I switched schools, It's not a good idea.."

Emily is standing there staring at the director confused

" You look happy to be in the Hunger Games Emily! The Hunger Games is where people fight for their lives.. You are aware of that right? Cause if you aren't then I don't think you should get the part of Katniss Everdeen."

Thank you so much for reading! please leave reviews! Please let me know if there is ANYTHING my cousin and I need to work on.


End file.
